


Night-Time Routine

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [310]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they chase their children around the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Time Routine

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  (No children were harmed in the filling of this prompt.)

It’s not like they didn’t think the adoption through. Quite the contrary, they thought it over for a long time, weighing the pros and cons of building a family, and in the end, the pro won over. So to say that they never expected the rebellious stage of the twins is not quite right. They expected it, they really did, they just didn’t think it would be this early and this loud. 

“No! Spit that out, baby! No!” Clint ran over to Meryl who had a wadded up ball paper in her mouth. 

Meryl, sensing that her father was headed towards her, stood up on stubby legs and started shrieking and running around the living room. 

“Meryl Julie Coulson-Barton. I will not run after your tiny behind. You get right back here this instant and spit that paper out.” Clint tried his ‘firm but fair dad’ voice. Meryl shrieked and giggled in retaliation, hiding behind the couch. 

Clint huffed and went around the couch, only to find no one there. He looked around the living room once more and spotted a tiny figure running towards the hallway. “No- you-” Clint vaulted the couch and tripped over a cabbage patch kid. “Come back- wait.” Picking himself back up, he quickly ran to the hallway and found it empty once more. Great. Now she’s hiding in any one of the four bedrooms. Awesome. 

“Phil! Have you seen your daughter?” Clint called out. 

From all the way in the bathroom, Phil called back. “No, but she’s certainly not hiding in the laundry basket.” 

Clint sighed in relief and went to the bathroom to grab Meryl, just in time for Jason to splash in the tub, effectively drenching Phil in the process. Clint snorted, and Phil picked Jason up, carefully wrapping him up in a towel. He passed Jason off to Clint, and smiled. “I’ll bathe Meryl, seeing as how I’m already soaked. Good luck dressing him.” 

“What? Phil, no.” Clint protested but his complains fell on deaf ears as Phil bent down to dig their daughter out of the laundry basket. 

“Daddy, noooooo!” Meryl shrieked, trying to slip away from Phil.

“It’s almost time for bed time, baby. You need to get clean. Don’t you like being clean?” Phil cajoled. 

“Nooooooo!” Meryl grabbed on the first thing she could and started yanking. 

“Ow, hair. Hairhairhairhair.” Phil kept on twitching his head as Meryl kept on pulling. 

“Yeah, well. Good luck with that.” Clint grinned and walked away. 

He placed Jason down on the boy’s bed, still burritoed by the towel. Clint turned around to grab Jason’s pajamas for a quick second but when he turned back around, it was to a Jason-less bed. 

“Jason- Where- what??” Clint ran out of the boy’s room in time to see a naked little butt run into the master bedroom. With the kid’s clothes in hand, Clint raced to the master bedroom and caught up with Jason, grabbing the child by the mid section, and bouncing him gently unto the bed. Jason giggled happily, making Clint smile. “Now sweetie. We need to get dressed okay?” Clint showed him the Superman bottoms, nodding at the child. Jason shook his head and started to crawl away. Clint grabbed him by his little ankles and pulled him back. 

Jason shrieked again as Clint tried to put him in his diaper and the bottoms. Clint and Jason wrestled for a minute before Clint released the child again, bottoms successfully on. Clint heaved a sigh as he watched the child run out of the room. He stared at the shirt in his hand and forced himself to get up and run after the child. 

When Clint made it to the living room, Phil was trying to coral two children, one was soapy and naked, the other was topless. As soon as Phil notice Clint he jerked his head toward the other side of the living room. “You take that side.” 

Clint nodded and soon enough they had the children boxed in.

Once caught, Clint turned to Phil with a confused frown. “How in the world did we end up raising streakers?” 

“They’re not streakers.” Phil countered. “They’re just good at escaping. That tends to happen when you’re being raised by spies.” 

“Right.” Clint nodded and braced himself for another round of Catch me if you can after he puts the shirt on the child.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/130883327921/no-children-were-harmed-in-the-filling-of-this)


End file.
